Where To Begin
by Elyse Black
Summary: HIATUS. Someone from David's past shows up, another like him. The memories of his early days as a young vampire are exposed. Who is the person who can weaken even the almighty David? No MichaelSam, or much StarLaddie in this story. Please Read and review.
1. 001

((**Disclaimer: I only own Serenity. Nothing else.)) **

**((a/n: This is my first try at a Lost Boys fic. I was a little sick of the fluffiness of my other stories.  
There won't be any Michael/Sam in this story. It's kind of like the movie never happened in a way.  
Star and Laddie will make appearances, but just as some of the vamps living in the old hotel.))**

David was sitting on the pier with a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. It was a pretty boring night.  
He had already had his feed and was growing tired. Some of the usual boys were sitting around him, having a conversation about nothing at all.  
That's when he felt it. It was like a jolt of lightening inside his body. Excitement mixed with dread, half pain and half pleasure.  
But he ignored it, forgetting what it meant when he got those jolts. Two minutes later he realized what it had meant, and he twisted his head to the right.  
He felt her before he saw her. All the sounds of the boardwalk, the people, the rides, and all the noise disappeared.  
The only thing he could focus on was the clicking of her knee-high, spike-heeled boots on the decaying wood,  
and the swishing of her long black jacket. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw the piercing blue eyes that haunted his dreams.  
_Serenity_  
He said to himself, barely a whisper. He had tried so hard to forget her, and everything they had shared together.  
After all it was so long ago. But the thoughts, memories and feelings all rushed back into his mind.  
_She's here._  
He kept looking to his right, trying to find her angelic face in the crowd.  
He couldn't seem to see her, to separate a vampire from all the mortals.  
_Where the hell did she go?  
_He closed his eyes again, trying to remember the image that flashed before him.  
She was wearing tight black jeans and a low-cut black top that exposed her pale skin. That is what he saw in his vision.  
He looked into the crowd again. To them she would look like any other young adult.  
Probably no more than eighteen years old, startlingly beautiful, but so mysterious, maybe even dangerous.  
But to David, she was so much more. She used to be his everything.  
_She is close, but where?  
_He turned his head back and looked at the other guys. Why hadn't they felt her? Couldn't they sense another one like them?  
Then he felt the jolt again, just as a hand touched his shoulder. The shock paralyzed him so he just stared straight ahead, knowing it had to be her.  
He suppressed a moan when a pair of teeth bit his ear, then soft lips made contact with his neck.  
"Miss me, baby?" She whispered, purposefully brushing her tongue against his ear. She slid her hands over both his shoulders.  
This was too much for him, too much feeling. He had to admit it was a rush too, it felt pretty damn good.  
But everything Serenity did felt good. At least it did back then, when everything was simple.

**((I know it's short, but it's supposed to be. I little way to start you off with a teaser. I hope you guys like it. I won't continue unless I get feedback. So please review and tell me what you think.))**


	2. 002

**((Disclaimer: I only own Serenity. Nothing else.))  
((a/n: Flashbacks will be italicized.))**

David had his eyes closed, the cigarette having fallen to the floor the moment she touched him. Her touch was like ice and fire at the same time. Willing himself to open his eyes, he looked at the burning ember of the cigarette, trying to ignore the fact that he was like a live wire inside. She is even more beautiful, all these years later from what his vision had showed him. Though she remained the eighteen year old girl she had been when she became one of them, her beauty had somehow grown. She was pure ecstasy, everything about her. David knew, if he looked into those blue eyes, the pale face. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.  
The boys had turned to David now, curious about this girl. Nobody could just touch David. Not without him either killing them, or anticipating it, moving away, and… well the punch line is that they would die. One hand on the shoulder had broken his icy-cold stare and reduced him to shivers. David never showed any emotion, to anyone. There was much argument about whether or not he felt any emotion. They had lived with him for the past six years and barely seen anything out of him. But this vampire was affecting him without even trying. So who the fuck was she?  
Her ice blue stare remained unbroken, staring at the back of his head, waiting for him to face her. She was running one hand of painted black fingernails through the white-blonde ponytail at the nape of David's neck, and the other was gently stroking his shoulder. She moved closer and once again let her pink, glossy lips brush against the edge of his ear, making him shudder with pleasure. She said something none of them heard. But she pulled away, turned on her spiked heels and walked in the other direction. David finally looked up, to reveal a tear in one eye, and his forehead beginning a cold sweat. He looked at them quickly, giving them all a pissed off look and then swung his legs over the fence and also walked away.  
Serenity looked up at the brick wall of the old parking garage, thinking of all the memories she had here. David came to the alleyway, starting at the long black hair, still fearful to face her. She had sensed him coming, and she sensed his fear. So she didn't turn. It was one of the many powers they shared. Years of reading people's thoughts, picking up on their feelings made her an expert, but she had always been able to read David's mind, even when they were human. She knew him better than he knew himself, he would come to her. He couldn't resist.  
David silently braced himself and took a few steps toward her, placing his hand on her arm and turning her to face him. He felt the long forgotten pang in his stomach when he looked upon her angelic beauty. He took his hand from her arm and brought it up to her heart-shaped face, his finger stroking the smooth, cold surface. He examined her slowly, as if drinking her in. From her pale blue eyes, staring into his, framed by long black eyelashes, to her light pink lips, always in a sexy pout, all framed by skin like porcelain and the mass of wavy hair that fell past her shoulder blades.  
"Serenity." He said softly. His hand finally came to rest on her cheek. She half- smiled, then looked down at the floor. Her heels made them the same height, for David vividly remembered that he had been at least four inches taller than she was. He took another step closer, trying to contain himself. His eyes drifted down from her face to her neck, where a tight choker held a silver ring to her neck. His eyes then followed the V shape of the thin, tight fabric, stopping him from touching the milky white skin that was so utterly exposed.  
"Oh so you did miss me?" She said again, teasing him even more. Of course he had missed her. He had missed her so much he forgot her, because he couldn't bear to remember her, and how much love they had.  
"What are you doing here?" He tried to make his voice as cold as possible, but she could sense his excitement.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Serenity said with a smile. She took another step towards him, closing the gap between their bodies. She smiled wickedly again. Very slowly, without breaking their intense eye contact, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. At first he was unsure, but very soon he was running one hand up her thigh, the other hand tangled in the mane of black hair. His lips were pressing hard against hers, almost as if they were the only thing sustaining him.  
David felt himself explode inside, like his brain had melted away. The only thing he was aware of was that he wanted Serenity. Water couldn't pass between the two bodies, they were so close. It was Serenity who pulled away from him first, to realize they were hovering a foot off the ground. She simply looked up at him, a content look on her face. He still had his eyes closed, savoring the moment, remembering the rush, and loving every second of it.  
"I missed you, too." She said. He opened his eyes, as if just realizing the situation. "It's been ten years now."  
"I want you to tell me why you're here. After all these years, why now?" He said, beginning to regain his composure.  
"It's a long, boring story. One that I will be sure to tell you. The more important thing is that I was planning on coming back to Santa Carla for a while, and be with you." She added emphasis to the last four words. David narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
"Serenity, what are you up to?" He said, grabbed her face roughly with gloved hands. He also knew her too well to believe her answer.  
"I'm going to tell you. But not now." She smirked, loving to see his reactions. It was taking all he had to resist her right now, and she knew which made him feel worse. "But I think there is something else we'd both rather be doing." She leaned forward to kiss him but instead caught his bottom lip between her teeth.  
"I forgot you had liked biting people before you were a vampire." He said when he pulled away from her and taking a step back.  
"Yeah, and I remember you used to like it." She responded coyly.  
-----------------------------  
_Serenity was eighteen and David was twenty-one. They were your classic love story, not. But it was the classic good girl falling for the older, dangerous guy. Except this girl soon became even more dangerous than the guy. She had run away with him from San Diego to Santa Carla. It was that first night they had drank the 'wine',_ (but more on that later)_. They were high on life and enjoying the buzz. They were in the employee parking garage on the pier, where nobody else would be. Serenity was sitting on the hood of a car, her legs wrapped around David's waist. Her shirt lay abandoned on the floor, along with his jacket.  
"I love you." She whispered practically out of breath, then pulling his neck to kiss him again. He pulled away from her, also slightly winded, and echoed her words back to her. She smiled then buried her face in his neck. At the same time she undid the belt bucket of his pants and threw it away from them. David's eyes rolled in pleasure when she bit his neck, then up to his earlobe. He purposefully never wore an earring in that ear just because he knew she liked to bite him. She pulled away and lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it to join the pile of clothes. He pressed his chest against hers, enjoying the warmth of each other's skin. Then he starting laying kissing all over her. First her mouth, then her neck, then her collarbone, above the lacy black bra, then all the way down to her belly button before she pulled him back up to kiss her.  
They were head over heels in love, and they didn't give a fuck who knew it. They figured they had the rest of their lives to be together, little did they know what immortal fates awaited them.  
----------------  
_His face got cold and he took another step back from her.That was the memory that came flooding back to both of them. David hated that it was this easy for her to overcome him with emotion. He needed to be away to clear his head of her.  
"Of course then you used to trust me." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "Obviously you don't now."  
"You still need to tell me why you came back." He said, and then blew out a mouthful of smoke.  
"I will, just trying not to kill the romance of the moment." He gave her a stern look and took a long drag on the cigarette. "David, I will. I could never lie to you, remember?" She smiled widely at him and he nodded while blowing out smoke. "So are we going to stand here or are going to bring me home?"  
David stamped out the cigarette on the floor.  
"My bike is on the pier." He started to leave the alleyway but Serenity caught up with him and laced her fingers into his.  
"Stop fighting it, David. Stop fighting me being here."  
"I don't--" He started.  
"You don't trust me yet. You don't trust me just showing up after all these years. You're hesitant to bring me to the hotel because you don't want to risk putting me or your buddies in danger. I was always unpredictable and you don't know what I'm capable of. And you hate that you want me because you spent years trying to forget me." She said, and then smirked. It was like she had read his mind. He could never hide his emotions from her, she always sensed it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Of course this worked in vice versa and he could sense her feelings too. "Oh and there is a girl you've neglected to tell me about." She smirked again, knowing she had got under his skin. All he could sense from her was excitement, partial hunger since she fed so long ago, and the lust they had for each other.  
"I'm the leader around here. This can't look like you're coming in here invading the turf because then you'll be the enemy."  
"Don't your boys know the rules of seniority? I'm just as old as you are."  
"As long as you're with me they won't do a thing. Besides its early, they're probably still out." They walked silently to his motorcycle but then David turned around abruptly. "And don't mind fuck me, okay. I'm not gonna play games. When we get there you're going to tell what in the hell you're doing here." He sat down on the bike and started the engine.  
"Someone is feisty. Didn't feed enough tonight?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They drove fast towards the bluff getting there in five minutes flat. Marko was sitting outside on the ramp smoking in a joint. He gave David a quizzical expression with eyebrows raised when he walked by with Serenity. David return it with a look that said plainly "Don't ask questions, don't say shit. She's with me."  
Once inside the dimly lit cave Serenity smiled to herself, remembering when she was one of its inhabitants. David walked briskly over to a beat-up couch and sat down setting his jacket down next to him. Then he pulled a third cigarette from his pocket and began to smoke it. Serenity took a look around, the sound of her heels on the stone echoing off the high walls.  
"Why are you here, Serenity?" He asked gruffly. Serenity walked over and straddled his lap, steadying herself by placing her hands on his thighs. "Don't change the subject again." She smirked in response and took the cigarette from his hands and took a long drag.  
"Isn't it enough that I missed you?" She said while handing it back to him.  
"No. Not after this long, not without giving me a warning. Tell me the truth."  
"I needed to get away from there. It was all too much for me. There were new vampires in town, ones that I'd rather not associate with. I asked myself where I could possibly go, and then it hit me. Santa Carla is my home, my haven, my birthplace."  
"That's it?" He said while putting out the butt against the edge of couch.  
"Yeah." David grabbed her face and brought it two inches from his.  
"Don't lie to me. I'm much stronger than I used to be."  
"Do you sense me lying to you?" David narrowed his eyes to slits and looked for signs in her face.  
"No."  
"They for fucks sake, I'm not. Let me go." He released his hand and looked around. Everyone would be coming back soon. "Why are you worrying so much, about them meeting me?" He slid his hands up her thighs and laid them rest on her hips.  
"Because they don't know about you. They don't know that much about how all of this shit started. It's just going to awkward, that's all."  
"With the boys or with the girl…what's her name, Star?" David said nothing but stared straight ahead. Serenity brought her hands to his face and placed a ring finger on each side of his forehead. "Close your eyes." He hesitated but eventually did what he was told. She was searching his memories and easily found what he was looking for.  
_He was on the boardwalk, sitting on his bike, Marko and Paul at his sides. That was when they first met the girl, Star. She was wearing a white, green and purple gypsy skirt and a tight black top. She had long curly brown hair and big brown eyes._ Then the image changed. _They were in the cave and David gave Star an ornamented bottle to drink from. "It will make you one of us." He said simply. Star jumped at the opportunity, drinking in every word David said.  
_Serenity placed her hands back down and smiled.  
"What?" David asked, knowing she couldn't resist interjecting her opinion.  
"She doesn't remind you of anyone?" Of course Star had reminded him of Serenity a little. That was the only reason he choose to keep her around.  
"You were slightly less innocent." He said with a smirk. She smiled back.  
"She is infatuated with you. Maybe even obsessed. She would do anything you say."  
"So?"  
"I can't really blame her, I'm just saying you need be careful. Innocent looking girls are usually far from it. Does she know what she is becoming?"  
"She figured it out." Serenity bit the side of her lip and sat in silence.  
"Well I should be going then." She got up from David's lap and tossed some hair over her shoulder.  
"Why?" David said without getting up.  
"You won't say it but I can sense it. You don't want me here because you don't want to confront anyone about me tonight. Besides I should go before Star gets home."  
"Star would never hurt you."  
"Not that she could. But she is very possessive of you, David. Like you said we can make it seem like I'm coming in here and trying to take over. I'll see you tomorrow night on the boardwalk. You'll know where you can find me." David sighed.  
"Where are you going to stay?"  
"Don't worry about it." She said, exiting the cave.

**8/2/06  
Here is the update I promised, and now this story is also on hiatus. Please review with comments, criticisms, anything.**_  
_


	3. 003

**((Disclaimer: I only own Serenity. Nothing else.  
Okay so it isn't a song fic but I cannot resist putting in a song or two. It just fits so perfectly. So then let's just call this chapter _It's Been a While_ in honor of the amazing song by Staind.))  
((a/n: Thoughts will be italicized, but so will the parts of the song because I feel like it. You'll definitely see the difference, not to worry.))**

_And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high.  
_David walked along the pier, looking into the fresh innocent faces. He had purposefully left Star at the Ferris wheel with Laddie, still not wanting to explain Serenity and his whole dirty past yet. Marko had kept his mouth shut and Dwayne and Paul didn't really care. For the second time he felt Serenity before he saw her. He could always sense a vampire, but she was a little different. The minute he walked within ten feet he felt the jolt in his gut and her eyes flashed before his mind.  
_And it's been awhile since I first saw you._  
He barely recognized her when he did see her because she was surrounded by a swarm of ten guys, all eager for her attention. David snorted…they would all be dead by morning. But nobody could resist Serenity, not even him. She also had sensed David coming, and found him in the crowd immediately. But she stayed with the group of young men, not wanting to disappoint them. She had on one of the guy's enormous leather biker jackets, a joint held loosely in her left hand. One of them had his fingers tucked comfortably in the pocket of her jeans. And David wanted to gladly rip his head off. He stood at the edge of the throng, waiting for her to come to him.  
"Well sorry boys," She took a long drag of the joint then handed it to the guy who had just pulled his hand out of her pocket. "Gotta go." A collective moan escaped from the group, causing David to grin.  
"Hey, baby, what's the rush?" One guy said, pushing himself on her. She smirked.  
"Oh no rush, just that my boyfriend is here to pick me up." She smiled in David's direction, who nodded. Serenity's words had their desired effect because the guy immediately back away, as did the others, turning to see who her boyfriend was.  
"Fuck." Murmured the 'hey baby' guy, then he turned and walked down to the beach.  
Much to everyone's pleasure Serenity took off the leather jacket, handed it to its owner and pushed her way out of the crowd. David slid his hand behind her back to rest on her hip and they walked away together.  
_And it's been awhile but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you._  
"What did you do, paint that thing on?" He asked her referring to her top, if that's what you wanted to call it. It was more or less simply a black leather bra that was ridiculously tight. Everyone who walked by had to take a look, men, women and vampires alike.  
"Stop pretending you don't like it." She smiled at him.  
"I'd rather not draw so much attention to us. You left this at the cave last night." He handed her her own jacket. She put it on with a pout on her face and then continued walking along.  
"They're following us." David didn't need to ask who. He had seen them in the corner of his eye. Two of the guys she had been with were walking behind them in a way they must've thought was sneaky. "They don't believe you're my boyfriend. They know you kill people and they think I'm next." David snorted in response. "I wouldn't have even bothered with them, I already ate tonight. But then you took so long to show up."  
"I had to take care of some things." He responded, not daring to look her in the eye. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.  
"So where's Star tonight?"  
"Around." David responded harshly, telling her to drop the subject. They walked along silently for a while.  
_And it's been awhile since I could look at myself straight._  
"Your boys are following us now." David turned around and saw that she was right. The three of them were walking slowly behind them. "They want to know about me." He put the cigarette out in his hand, which instantly healed. "One of them likes me." David frowned slightly. Of course they did.  
"Do you know which one?" She hadn't turned around, all of her information was from hearing their thoughts.  
"Well obviously they all like me, and they think you're a bastard. They think you can't have both me and Star. But the only one showing real interest is the one with the black hair. Dwayne."  
"I figured."  
"So are you gonna introduce me or what?" He sighed then waved the boys over with a flick of his gloved hand.  
"Boys this is Serenity. She's…an old friend. She'll be staying with us for a while."  
_And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry._  
"I'm--" Paul started to reach out his hand.  
"Paul." She said shaking his hand. "And you're Marko." Marko nodded in response, quickly figuring out that she was reading his mind. The boys could communicate through thoughts, but her powers far surpassed theirs, maybe even David's. Serenity turned to Dwayne who hadn't yet spoken. He wasn't necessarily shy, but more intimidated, especially because of the look David was giving him. "Not gonna introduce yourself to me, Dwayne?" He was about to open his mouth and say something but she stopped him by kissing him full on the mouth. David ignored the jealous rage he instantly felt, he knew it was what she wanted. She pulled away with a smile.  
"David, Star was looking for you." Marko said calmly. He left out the part about her freaking out at him because he didn't know where David had gone. He didn't know what was okay to say around Serenity. David knew though, he heard it in Marko's mind and sighed again.  
"Let's go." David said simply, heading back towards the rides, where Star was waiting.  
"_You're a much better kisser than Dwayne."_ Serenity was walking a few paces behind him in between Dwayne and Paul, talking to both of them. But he had heard her comment clearly, as if he were standing right next to her.  
_"I don't doubt it."_ He thought, a playful smirk crossing his lips_. And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face.  
_Star and Laddie were standing at the end of the boardwalk next to four motorcycles. The group of five walked steadily towards them, David leading the way._  
"So, it's not that hard to figure out the whole relationship with Star. But what's with the kid?"_

David sighed, he really didn't know how to explain that question._  
"It's a pretty fucked up situation. He's related to her somehow. Once we turned her though, he was living in the street. The night she figured about what she was she ran away. When she came back she had Laddie and he had already had a good long drink of some precious liquid."  
_He let the memory play in his head, screaming and fighting with Star while Laddie sat there crying. Serenity was watching it with him. He had to let him stay, he couldn't just let a half vampire out into Santa Carla. They reached the bikes and Star immediately wrapped her arms around David's shoulders. He kissed her quickly then sat down on his bike. She sat down behind him.  
"Who is she?" Star whispered, watching Serenity straddle Dwayne's motorcycle with him, wrapping her hands around his waist.  
"I'll tell you later." He said, then gunned the engine. He knew Serenity could hear them despite the roar of the four bikes.  
…  
"She's one of the originals, like me. When Santa Carla met its first vampires twelve years ago, there were five originals."  
_And everything I can't remember as fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me._  
David was standing in the middle of the railroad tracks, smoking yet another cigarette. He drove Star out here to keep Serenity from hearing or seeing them.  
"I didn't know there were any female originals."  
"She's the only one."  
"So is she the one I heard about?" She sighed and her voice went down to a whisper. "Supposedly the only woman you've ever loved."  
"It was a long time ago." He said simply. Star for the last two months had been a reminder, a cheap imitation of Serenity. Now that he had seen the real thing again, Star most certainly paled in comparison and was starting to get on his nerves. He had picked her because she looked like his only love, but their personalities were much different. He didn't love her, he had an immense sexual attraction to her for sure, but that is very different from love. David didn't realize until after she transformed that Star was a whiny, obsessive girl. He more relished in his easy and quick control over her every move, as opposed to seeing her as a companion. He wanted to go back to his best memories. Of the two years Serenity and the other three lived together in peace. Now that he had his three boys again and they were actually much better than the previous ones, Star was the final piece of the puzzle. How was his supposed to know that Serenity would just show up like she did? Or even if she did, how was he supposed to fight the hold she seemed to still have over him? Those were questions he couldn't answer, so that's why he was glad Star didn't know about that first night. He still didn't know Serenity's ulterior motives, but he knew she had some, and he was planning on finding out. David's initial thought was to keep Serenity away from his group until he did find out, but obviously that didn't work. On the other hand he was sort of glad to get away from her, or at least have others in proximity because his affection actually caused him pain.  
"How long is she going to stay?"  
"I'm not sure." He answered not looking at her. He had the sudden urge to slit her throat if she kept asking such questions.  
"Is she staying at the hotel though?"  
"Maybe." David sighed with relief that a good two minutes went by before Star said anything else. But of course she wasn't finished.  
"And do you…do you still love her?"  
"What?" Star's eyes were filled with tears but there were also turning into angry slits.  
"Do you still love her? Because if she is back here to take my place then…"  
"Then what?" David moved faster than light and had Star pinned against a tree. "You're not to fucking touch her. I'm going to find out why she is really here and that's it. Leave the rest of it the fuck alone, Star. Unless you want to end up the like the rest of the originals."  
"And yet you didn't answer my question."  
"Let it go, Star. I swear."  
"You let it go, David. She's probably somewhere with Dwayne right now. You don't need her." Star's only response was a slap to the face. That was the first time she had ever really spoken to David so boldly. The leather of his gloves bit into her skin and her eyes stung with tears so she kept them closed. She didn't even realize that he had released her until she heard the engine of the motorcycle start up. He was leaving her.  
David got back to the cave in barely a minute. He ran inside only seeing Paul and Marko, and three girls that were infatuated with them. They would also be dead by morning.  
"Where is she?"  
"I dunno. We left her and Dwayne on the boardwalk about an hour ago. He'd better hurry up and get back here though. It's probably 4:30 already."  
"Don't wait for me." He said leaving his bike and lifting himself in the sky. He flew high above the now empty boardwalk trying to figure out where she was going. He sensed her again in a quite neighborhood near the beach. The house was dark but he knew she was here. He just didn't know if she was alone. He slammed the door open.  
"SERENITY?" He had a quivering urgency in his voice. She quickly came running down the stairs.  
"David, I, what? How did you find me?"  
"Where is Dwayne, Serenity?" Serenity quickly made the connection.  
"He's not here. We split up about an hour ago. He headed off to a party on the beach." David sighed inwardly. He was also desperately trying to stop her from prying into his thoughts because now he was extremely embarrassed that he took Star's bitchy remark seriously. "Are you okay?"  
But instead he broke down and blood tears slid down his face. He slumped to the floor of the cluttered living room. She descended the rest of the stairs and sat down in front of him. Breaking down, crying, these were not things David did often, or basically ever. The tears stopped and he looked up at her.  
"I think…I need you, Serenity, and I hate it, I hate admitting it. I never need anything or anyone, but I need you. And just the thought of you and Dwayne made me—"  
"Want to kill the both of us." She smiled a little.  
"The worst part…" He sighed and stood up, regretting his little episode. "Is that you don't really need me." She stood up with him. "You never have."  
"Maybe that is true." David sighed.  
"This was a fucking mistake. I'll just leave." He started to go back out the way he came in. But in the blink of an eye Serenity was standing in front of the closed door.  
"I may not need you. But that does mean I don't want you."  
That was all it took. He didn't care about Star, Dwayne, the rules of the vampires, the anything at all. For that once night he didn't know anything else but Serenity. So they locked themselves up in the windowless master bedroom and let everything come back to them. Ten long years David was the David that everyone thought they knew. The hardcore brutal emotionless killing machine. But just for this moment, he was an immortal lover.  
_And it's been awhile  
but I can still remember just the way you taste… _

**((Oh em gee! That would be the perfect place to end the story wouldn't it? Ending in David becoming a nicer vampire because he is in love with Serenity. And it's written all finale-like. Well no it isn't the end. Like I said before, I don't end a story unless it has at least 5 chapters. I'm not sure where this is all leading up to. I do see a Star-Serenity cage match on it's way, but I don't know when it will happen. I actually pictured the song for this to be _Cry Little Sister_, the theme from the movie. Some of the lines in there perfectly show David and Star's relationship. Like "_My Shangri-La, I can't forget, why you were mine, I need you now."_ Yep that's probably my favorite. But umm yeah. I just wanted to update it. Please review and say anything. I'd even go for some advice on how to continue. Thanks in advance.))**


End file.
